


Instincts

by abldav



Series: The 100 Prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, Lexa is an asshole, This fic is not Clexa friendly, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abldav/pseuds/abldav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re my waiter and I’m on a really crappy date with an asshole”</p><p>A.K.A. Raven and Octavia set Clarke up on a date; it does not go as planned.</p><p>Told in a mix of narrative and text messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I like Lexa's potential, but not her actual character. She is not meant to be likable in this fic. Don't like it, don't read it.

The first sign Clarke saw that the night wasn’t going to go as planned when her date insisted on meeting her at the restaurant—and then showed up late. It wasn’t as if it was a huge red flag or anything. In all honestly, no one else might have thought anything of it considering the circumstances. For some reason it just rubbed her the wrong way.

 

It wasn’t exactly a _blind_ date. It was more of a “we’ve met like once and we’re both single so now our friends want us to hook up” type of situation.

 

Ever since ‘The Finn Fiasco’, as it was affectionately named, Raven had worked her ass off to try and set the both of them up. It only took her about a month and a half to realize that her coworker, Wick, was “pretty attractive, I guess.” They’d been on and off for about thirteen months now.

 

Clarke, however, had been pretty exclusively single for that same amount of time. Not for Raven’s lack of trying, of course. It wasn’t like Clarke didn’t trust Raven; it was more like she didn’t trust herself. The last time she’d gotten involved with someone, he’d been using her to cheat. It wasn’t really the greatest feeling.

 

But Clarke wanted to stop feeling sorry for herself. She wanted to get back out there and be happy again. That’s where Octavia came in.

 

Octavia met Raven about seven months after Clarke did when they passed out drunk together in a bar bathroom. When they finally came to and properly introduced themselves, the women hit it off. Raven introduced Clarke to Octavia, and they’d been close ever since.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

A FEW WEEKS AGO

 

_SMS to: feathers_

oh my god raven guess what

 

_SMS to: O_

Kinda busy here O

 

_SMS to: feathers_

well tell wick i say hi and get not busy

i found someone for clarke

 

_SMS to: O_

Who?

 

_SMS to: feathers_

okay dont get mad

 

_SMS to: O_

Who am I not getting mad about

 

_SMS to: feathers_

she may or may not be my boss

hear me out

 

_SMS to: O_

Are you serious right now

Lexa?

Please tell me this is a joke

 

_SMS to: feathers_

I SAID HEAR ME OUT

she got divorced like six months ago and is looking to get back in the game

perfect right?

 

_SMS to: O_

Octavia youre an intern at a law firm

 

_SMS to: feathers_

so?

 

_SMS to: O_

So your boss is like Queen Lawyer Chick

Clarke is an art teacher O

An art teacher

Theres like a fundamental difference of opinion

 

_SMS to: feathers_

look you asked me to keep an eye out for eligible bachelors/bachelorettes

do you have any better ideas?

 

_SMS to: O_

…

No

 

_SMS to: feathers_

exactly

so are we setting her up or not

 

_SMS to: O_

Fine

But youre telling her

 

\--------------------------------------

 

PRESENT DAY

 

“She’s not here,” Clarke sighed into her cell. “No, I know she said to meet her at the restaurant. That’s the thing.”

 

“Then what the hell’s the problem?” Raven’s voice buzzed back through the receiver.

 

“The problem is that it was a dick move on principle in the first place and I’ve been standing here waiting for her for half an hour.”

 

“Then go inside.”

 

“Thanks Einstein, if only I’d thought of that. She’s expecting to meet me at the corner and _someone_ thought it would be a good idea to keep our numbers from each other until the first date. What the hell were you thinking with that, by the way?”

 

“Less temptation and shit. So, she’s running late. What's the big deal?”

 

“I just don’t have a good feeling about this, Raven—”

 

“You haven’t had a good feeling about any date you’ve been on in the past year.”

 

“Yeah, and they’ve all turned out to be shit.”

 

“Have you ever thought that maybe it’s your preconceptions that are making the dates bad and not the dates themselves?”

 

“Okay, first of all, just because you’re seeing a psychiatrist doesn’t make it okay for you to go all therapist on me. That’s just uncalled for. Second of all, I am a great judge of character, thank you very much, and—”

 

Clarke cut herself off when she saw a somewhat familiar figure emerging from the darkness.

 

“She’s here. I’ve gotta go Ray.”

 

Clarke quickly shoved her phone in her purse and plastered what she hoped looked like a genuine smile on her face.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

AT THE SAME TIME

 

_SMS to: feathers_

so???

 

_SMS to: O_

Apparently she got there half an hour late

 

_SMS to: feathers_

well shes there at least

 

_SMS to: O_

Thats not exactly the best thing to judge a date on

 

_SMS to: feathers_

i mean its a start

 

_SMS to: O_

Im just not convinced they’re gonna get along all that well

 

_SMS to: feathers_

i guess we’ll find out

ive got eyes and ears everywhere

 

_SMS to: O_

You sound like a cartoon villain

Stop that

 

\--------------------------------------

 

The second sign was when they sat down at the table and… nothing. Neither of them had spoken since they greeted each other. It was the single most awkward silence Clarke had ever experienced, including that time she accidentally walked in on Jasper and Maya having sex. Apparently locked doors were taboo nowadays.

 

She wasn’t even entirely sure why she agreed to go out with Lexa in the first place. The only things Clarke really knew about her were her profession and her name. Sure, she was above average on the beauty scale, but if they couldn’t even speak to each other, that didn’t exactly bode well.

 

Clarke began to stealthily grab her phone and shoot Octavia and Raven an “I hate you” text when Lexa cleared her throat and began to speak.

 

“So I’m thinking of running for Senate. Thoughts?”

 

Clarke’s mouth hung slightly open as she mentally grappled for a response.

 

“Uh… state or federal?”

 

With that apparent justification, Lexa began to rattle off her every ambition, vision, and stance. She didn’t leave any room for interjection—not that Clarke was complaining.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

_SMS to: Ray_

She’s talking politics, Raven.

Politics. On a first date.

 

_SMS to: C-Bear_

Oh no

 

_SMS to: Ray_

She’s a Republican.

She’s running for Senate.

What have you done to me.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

_SMS to: O_

We’ve made a mistake

 

_SMS to: feathers_

?

 

_SMS to: O_

First date politics

 

_SMS to: feathers_

oh no

 

\--------------------------------------

 

_SMS to: atlas_

hey bell can you do me a favor

 

_SMS to: Octavia_

I’m at work, O. Can it wait?

 

_SMS to: atlas_

it actually has something to do with work

 

_SMS to: Octavia_

Fine, I’ll bite. What is it?

 

_SMS to: atlas_

one of my friends is on a date at your restaurant like right now

i need you to make sure lexa isnt being a too much of a dick

 

_SMS to: Octavia_

Who the hell is Lexa?

 

_SMS to: atlas_

my boss

 

_SMS to: Octavia_

Are you serious.

 

_SMS to: atlas_

why does everyone keep saying that

look will you help me out or not

 

_SMS to: Octavia_

Okay, fine. Name and description please.

 

_SMS to: atlas_

!!! thank you!!!

her name is clarke

blonde, my height, a glare that can cut glass

 

_SMS to: Octavia_

So I’m looking for an angry blonde that’s vertically impaired. Got it.

 

_SMS to: atlas_

woah there salty mcgee

clarke and i are perfectly average sized thank you very much

and she is very not angry when people aren’t being stupid

 

_SMS to: Octavia_

So if I see glass being shredded to pieces, I should probably run and hide?

 

_SMS to: atlas_

exactly

 

_SMS to: Octavia_

…

Salty McGee?

 

_SMS to: atlas_

shut up

 

\--------------------------------------

 

The third sign came when the waiter arrived.

 

Clarke and Lexa were in the middle of a heated and not-at-all-friendly debate over healthcare when the brave soul made his way to their table to take their drink order. He didn’t even bat an eye when Lexa turned to scowl at him, which automatically gave him points in Clarke’s book.

 

He had slightly tousled dark hair, deep brown eyes, and, from what she could see, a fairly well toned physique. Not that Clarke was looking. She was on a date. She wouldn’t do that. Nope. Never.

 

Across the table, Lexa all but spat her drink order at the waiter—Bellamy, according to his nametag. It was all Clarke could do not to glower at her. That was one of Clarke’s biggest pet peeves.

 

She had to work her way through college by getting a job as a waitress in one of the skeevier parts of town. Not only did she have to deal with unfriendly customers like Lexa, but there was also an unfortunately revealing uniform involved that attracted all the wrong kinds of attention. So Clarke didn’t take kindly to Lexa’s tone, to say the least.

 

“I’ll take a water please,” Clarke requested with a smile, shooting a pointed look at Lexa as she did so. “Thanks Bellamy.”

 

Bellamy gave her a strange look before turning back to the kitchen.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

_SMS to: Octavia_

Found her.

 

_SMS to: atlas_

and?

 

_SMS to: Octavia_

Nothing good.

 

_SMS to: atlas_

shit

 

_SMS to: Octavia_

You weren’t wrong. Her glare could freeze lava.

Her smile is pretty nice though.

 

_SMS to: atlas_

shit shes glaring already???

wait what

 

_SMS to: Octavia_

Nothing, don’t worry about it.

 

_SMS to: atlas_

?????

 

_SMS to: Octavia_

You have good taste in friends.

She treats waiters like people.

 

_SMS to: atlas_

was that ever in doubt

 

\--------------------------------------

 

By the time Bellamy had delivered the drinks and returned to take their meal order, Lexa was gone and Clarke had her head lying on the table.

 

“Rough night?” Bellamy asked conversationally, sitting at the table across from her.

 

Clarke didn’t even raise her eyes as she replied. “Yeah, you could say that.”

 

“Octavia’s worried. She said she’s been texting you and you haven’t been responding.”

 

Clarke looked up at that and quirked an eyebrow at him. “How do you know Octavia?”

 

“I’m her brother,” he replied simply, bowing as best he could while seated. “Bellamy Blake, at your service.”

 

Clarke laughed humorlessly. “Well tell her my phone is dead, and even if it wasn’t, I was planning on being on a date right now.”

 

“I’ll pass the message along. So uh… can I take your order?” Clarke actually did laugh at that, and the melodic sound sent a jolt of warmth down his spine.

 

“No, I don’t think so. I’ve kind of lost my appetite, believe it or not. If I could grab the bill though, that would be fantastic.”

 

“Look,” Bellamy said, standing. “I don’t know if you want or care about my input, but she was an asshole and you obviously deserve better.”

 

Clarke’s eyes flicked over to him, and her gaze softened. “Thank you, Bellamy. Really.”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

When Bellamy came back to the table again after making his rounds, Clarke was gone too. She’d left more than enough cash to pay for a full meal, much less two drinks. In total, it added up to about a seven hundred percent tip, which Bellamy was loath to complain about.

 

It wasn’t until he picked up the bill that he saw her abandoned receipt. On it, she had scribbled, “A good brother should probably get to know his sister’s best friend.” Below it she had written her phone number and drawn a very large smiley face.

 

\--------------------------------------

TWO WEEKS LATER 

 

_SMS to: atlas_

hey bell dont let me forget that i owe you

for being my eyes and ears and all that

 

_SMS to: Octavia_

No, O. If anything I owe you.

 

_SMS to: atlas_

what

in what world does that make sense

bellamy?

hellooooooo?

 

\--------------------------------------

 

_SMS to: Ray, Panda_

Thanks for setting me up, guys.

Seriously, I’m not being sarcastic.

It actually ended really well.

 

_SMS to: C-Bear, O_

Really?

I thought you said it went terrible

Why did it take you this long to say that

 

_SMS to: athena, feathers_

wait this is sketchy whats going on

clarke

CLARKE GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY

 

_SMS to: Ray, Panda_

I’m older than you.

 

_SMS to: athena, feathers_

thats beside the point

 

_SMS to: Ray, Panda_

Your brother is pretty cool.

 

_SMS to: C-Bear, O_

Wait when did you meet her brother

I havent met her brother

 

_SMS to: athena, feathers_

wait clarke why does your facebook status say in a relationship

clarke

clarke

clarke are you dating my brother

CLARKE

**Author's Note:**

> Bellamy's contact name hurt me to write by the way.
> 
> If you have any prompt requests, leave them in the comments and I'll probably maybe get to it when I have the motivation.
> 
> I'm gonna do mostly Bellarke, but other ships are open for consideration.
> 
> Come visit on tumblr: @fen-ha-fuck-you


End file.
